


Red Sauce and Raises

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [52]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc, lucky clover diner universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Joe is surprised to learn just how much Sean enjoys his cooking.
Relationships: Sean Astin/Elijah Wood
Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/592381
Kudos: 3





	Red Sauce and Raises

**Author's Note:**

> Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge Prompt: cooking.

[ ](https://imgur.com/yMkA9KL)

“So how’s the cooking going?” Joe asked Elijah then put a finished dish in the window. “Order up!”

“Pretty good,” Elijah told him. “I’ve made breakfast five mornings, and dinner twice, pasta with red sauce.” He looked embarrassed. “The sauce was from a jar.”

Joe grinned. “There’s nothing wrong with jar sauce. You’re just a beginner, Elijah. Do you think I started off making my own pasta sauce?”

“I guess not.”

“I’m sure Sean enjoyed your pasta all the same,” Joe said. “After all, he doesn’t make his own pasta sauce, does he?”

Elijah shook his head. “No, when we’re going to have pasta, Sean brings some of your sauce home from the diner.”

Joe laughed. “In that case, I think I deserve a raise.”


End file.
